


Gigi，你要跟我生小鱼么

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 可爱的人鱼会被【——】





	Gigi，你要跟我生小鱼么

布冯还是摸到了人鱼神秘的入口，在小人鱼自觉或不自觉的引诱下。  
加入了尤文图斯又成为主力后布冯训练量与日俱增，小人鱼只能在他家硕大的游泳池里独守空房，人鱼贪热，在体验了一把人类世界的壁炉后他就爱上了这个神奇的东西，经常变成人窝在旁边，有一次布冯走得急没来得及提醒睡在壁炉前的伊戈尔，在回家的时候看到一条面色通红疑似脱水的鱼，吓得布冯差点跟着凉了之后，布冯不在家的时候是明令禁止人鱼进屋的，完全无视了人鱼关于自己只是因为暖和睡的太沉的抗议。  
不过布冯倒是给他留下了一台iPad，让人鱼自己在家除了跟水晶球里的同伴聊天之外又有了新娱乐。好奇心极强的人鱼第一时间学会了使用搜索引擎，在输入“人鱼”两个字后津津有味的浏览起来。  
俱乐部又一次大胜，布冯甚至拿到了零封奖金，然而即使高兴的要命布冯还是想要选择第一时间跟他的小人鱼分享这喜悦。  
彼时小人鱼刚刚看完一篇小黄文，布冯兴冲冲的到了后院的时候就看到了伊戈尔对着自己变成人多出来的部位跃跃欲试。  
“伊戈尔…”  
哗啦  
就像所有被抓包的年轻人一样，伊戈尔迅速的变回了人鱼蹿进了水底，三米的水深只能让布冯看到一片隐隐约约的影子。   
布冯想了想，还是笑着跟着跳进了水里，这个小东西是不是忘了现在他也可以在水里呼吸了。  
还是小人鱼吻的功劳呢。  
藏在角落里的小人鱼是粉色的，看到布冯的一瞬间像是炸毛的猫一样又蹿个老远，只在布冯眼前留下个蓝色的残影。布冯不依不饶的追着人鱼游，最后还是靠着守门员的灵活性占了上风，抓到伊戈尔手臂的瞬间才结束了这场追逐。  
“伊戈尔你跑什么啊”布冯拉着人鱼浮在水面，一人一鱼都有些气喘吁吁。  
“...”人鱼眼神游移不定，就是不看布冯。  
“伊戈尔，那没什么的，不管是谁都有一定的需求啊”布冯想起了刚刚的画面，亲了亲人鱼的唇，虽说他看到那一幕的时候也受了些刺激，只止于亲吻的地步实在有些无法满足了，但是还是想着不要吓到恋人比较好。  
“嗯...”小人鱼视线向下看了看，抬起头的时候像是下定了什么决心一样。  
“Gigi你们人类为什么知道人鱼怎么交配啊”小人鱼回想着刚刚看到的人鱼小黄文，步骤竟然详细的不得了，默默记下之后又打开了几篇人类的，没想到在实践的时候被抓了个正着。  
“这...”这回变成布冯不知道用什么表情了，该庆幸让伊戈尔这么早接触网络么，还是要告诉他这只是人类的歪打正着。  
还是他的人鱼一直在纯真地不自知的引诱他。  
“Gigi你不想跟我生小鱼么”  
布冯隐忍着  
“怎么不想，我想得不得了!”  
小人鱼的尾巴围了上来，阳光下快要滴出蜜的眼睛一动不动地盯着他。  
“那你为什么一直不跟我交配”又是一个炸弹。  
布冯眼睛变得深沉起来，原来他的人鱼早就准备好了。  
“我怕吓到你，你知道，我最不想看到你受到伤害”  
“可是这不是互相喜欢的人才会做的事情么”小人鱼的尾鳍勾了勾布冯的小腿。“你为什么一直不对我做呢”  
“你是不是后悔喜欢我了”  
布冯被小人鱼神奇的逻辑绕的一愣一愣的，眼看着又有珍珠要往下掉，情急之下只能先用一个吻堵人鱼的嘴。  
“不许再说这种话”几分钟之后布冯揽着气喘吁吁的人鱼，语气有些气恼。

小人鱼乖乖躺在池边的垫子上，看着布冯脱下泳裤，即使做好了准备，看到人类男友露出的地方他还是咽了口水。  
人类的那里都这么大的么。他感到自己的某些部位有些液体用流出来了。  
布冯虔诚地抚摸人鱼美丽的尾巴，再次感叹造物主的神奇。  
伊戈尔发出了舒服的哼哼，微抬着上半身看着布冯细长的手指一点一点滑过他的身体，在被碰到一个微微凹陷的地方时没忍住自己的惊呼。  
“是这里么”布冯用深情的灰蓝色眼睛与他对视，让伊戈尔只能做到红着脸点点头。  
布冯又轻轻按了按那处凹陷，有鳞片颤颤巍巍的移到了一边，不算小巧的分身已经有了起立的迹象，藏在下面的穴口颤抖着偶尔吐出一点晶亮的液体，引诱着他把手指伸向这个神秘的传说中的生殖腔。  
布冯伸进两指的时候小人鱼已经僵直了大尾巴颤抖的不敢再看了，快感剧烈到浑身发麻的地步，在几番搅动下穴口比分身还先一步涌出了更多液体，在分身都泻过之后真就变成了一条脱水的鱼的样子。  
“伊戈尔你真敏感”布冯像是发现了新大陆一样，惊喜的看到他的小恋人只是这样的程度就泄了一遍。说实在的他真的要忍不住了。  
“唔...好奇怪”小人鱼的脸旁又滚了几粒珍珠，被他一动掉到了地上，清脆的声音又像是敲在布冯的理智线上。  
“抱歉我真的停不下来了”布冯接住人鱼不停涌出的液体，给自己小兄弟粗粗抹了抹就迫不及待地对着生殖腔捅了进去，感受到随着意外温软的温度而来的层层包裹，快感就像直接炸裂在耳边一样，有一瞬间他觉得自己处在了真空里。  
“好烫...”被进入的感觉像是有火把烧到了他，伊戈尔的尾巴动了起来，抽在了布冯的小腿上，留下红红的一片，啪的一声让小人鱼惊醒，愧疚染上了浅棕的眼睛。“Gigi我打疼你了么”  
他的小人鱼过分善良了，也过分可爱了。  
“该我问你啊，会痛么”布冯失笑，放慢了动作，吻在又一颗珍珠滚下的眼睑上。  
“呜....不会，可是...Gigi好热啊”习惯了人类的热度，快感再次回到他的身上，小人鱼甚至无师自通的抚上自己的胸部，稍微按下去又一阵尖利的快感袭了上来。  
“啊...”突然紧缩的内壁差点让布冯也没忍住交代出来，看到始作俑者的动作他了然的笑了，小家伙学会享受了。  
“不...不行”布冯的舌头接替了人鱼的手，小巧的两点遭到高热的软体舔弄之后被吸吮，伊戈尔的手变得无处安放，到处乱捉之后目标选定在布冯的头发上，动作却是比起推拒更像是索取，直到小巧的两点变得肿胀起来才被放过。  
布冯身下的动作加快了些，终于是交了一次存粮，小人鱼被烫得又涌出了热夜，快感逼得小人鱼身上的鳞片都已经微微炸了起来。   
在大好的阳光下布冯没忍住对着心爱的人鱼起了好几次反应，到最后小人鱼连扑腾的力气都没有了，被抱起来清理的时候尾巴底下一片狼藉，湿湿滑滑的液体到处都是，浅蓝色的珍珠叮叮当当掉了一地，布冯自责的同时无比担心人鱼脱水的问题，在看到被清理干净的小人鱼回到水里，懒洋洋的趴在岸边却没什么不适之后才放下心来。  
“很完美的性爱，谢谢你伊戈尔”布冯在人鱼的头顶亲了亲，人鱼抬起头指了指嘴，布冯只好补上更亲密的吻，他的小人鱼真的很喜欢亲吻啊。  
布冯看着人鱼渐渐回复，又看了看头顶还很足的阳光，挨着池边躺了下来，看小人鱼眼睛亮亮的看着他，拍了拍身边的位置，哗啦水声过后带着水汽的伊戈尔紧挨着他也躺下来，布冯抱着小人鱼心满意足的闭上了眼睛。  
小人鱼尾巴摇了摇，打了个弯偷偷盖在布冯的大腿上，十分人类化的打了个哈欠，跟着睡着了。


End file.
